Believe in the SHIELD: Start of Fall
by Zaara the black
Summary: Sequal to BitS. We defended the City of Vale, stopped the White Fang, and manged to get dates along the way. What's left? Winning the Vetayl festival and getting to the bottom of everything SHIELD... style!
1. Chapter 1: Fall is coming

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD: Start of the Fall

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: STOP! Before you guys try and troll us in the Review section just know that this was planned in advance by killjoy and myself from start to finish.

Killjoy: um... yeah how ya'll doing?

Zaara: This will mostly follow Vol 3 with twists and turns

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

Believe That Scroll, Radio, TV

Disclaimer: Killjoy and I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or WWE. We do this purely for fun

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 0: Something Wicked this way comes**

 **Location: Mystral**

 **White Fang headquarters**

 **1200 (weeks after Solo's departure)**

 _Adam walked into Blake's private room. Three weeks ago Solo had vanished without a trace and while he wasn't a threat to the White Fang, Blake had been devastated. She had trashed her room and hadn't been to meetings or missions in weeks._

 _Blake sat up against the wall in her black Yukata with a blank look on her face. Adam walked over to Blake and kneeled before her. Adam removed his custom mask and set it on the ground allowing Blake to see his red eyes._

" _Tell me what I need to do Blake and I will do it," said Adam looking into the eyes of his partner._

 _Blake looked at Adam. She got off the bed and stood before Adam removing her Yukata. "Make my pain go away Adam," said Blake as tears spilled from her eyes._

 _Adam stood and removed his shirt, before Blake attacked his mouth and clawed at his back as she jumped into his arms as they slowly fell into the bed and began to rut like animals._

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Hotel Room**

 **0730**

Blake woke with a start from underneath the covers hugged to her naked body sweat dripping from her face as she wiped it. Why? Why did she have to think about him? Why when everything was going so well for her? She looked around the room and slowly remembered that she had come here to be alone with Solo. This wasn't the first time the two of them had snuck off to be by themselves on the weekend since the Party.

After everything that went down with the White Fang and the Grim had been pushed back She looked over to her left to see Solo sleeping soundly. Blake smiled before her mind caught up with her. Over the last month things had been so quiet. With the biggest boss out of the way thieves and mob bosses would be fighting for control of the underworld.

No that wasn't right.

Roman and Eric were both locked up. The White Fang was quiet. Even the criminals of the underworld were keeping quiet. She got up and wrapped a sheet around herself before opening the curtains and allowing the sun into the room.

A month.

That was how long it had been since Roman was taken into custody.

A month since the White Fang had made a move.

A month since her and Solo had gotten back together.

Blake felt a pair of lips on her neck and strong arms wrap around her waist. Turning in said arms she looked into the eyes of her lover She locked lips with Solo.

Solo pulled back. "Morning Beautiful," said Solo with a smile on his face.

Blake smiled. "Morning to you as well. What time does the tournament start?" asked Blake.

Solo went to his scroll and looked at the time. "1100. We have to be at the stadium 15 minutes before hit time," said Solo.

Blake smirked. "So we have 3 hours and 15 minutes," said Blake kissing Solo again.

 **City of Vale**

 **From Dust till Dawn**

 **0845**

Naruto, Jaune, and Carolina were in the shop stocking up on dust rounds, a few vials of raw dust powder, and comics. Naruto went to the back were the usual wind rounds were kept, but stopped as he looked at a few dark purple rounds and crystals. Jaune was listening to a news feed about the SHEILD and how they had 'vanished from the world, with SHIELD sympathizers or worse copycats on the rise. Hell some had formed into a full blown organizations with several Splinter groups. Carolina was instead checking out a battle rifle.

"Hey old man what are these?" asked Naruto picking up a round.

"Oh. Those are the new Gravity rounds that the Schnee dust company created not that long ago. Maybe a week or two ago. They are highly effective. Even a 30 mm round is as powerful as a 50. cal sniper round," said Rip Van.

Carolina picked up the round and inspected it. She put them down before grabbing a large vial of gravity power. The applications for combat could turn the tide of battle if used correctly. Jaune picked up a few ice rounds as well as fire. He would have to put them into his shield the way he wanted them to go.

Jaune looked at his scroll. "hey guys we only have a bit of time left," said Jaune putting the scroll up.

Naruto and Carolina nodded, before paying for their gear and walking out of the shop. On their way out a guy bumped into Naruto. He was tall, standing at 6'3" a dark brown mowhawk with the sides of his head shaved clean, dark brown eyes and a clean shaven face wore an atlais Specialist Military Uniform of a white Dress shirt with short sleeves, blue pants tucked into black boots, a blue beret, and black finger-less gloves.

Naruto glared at the man. "You got a problem bub?" asked Naruto rounding on the much larger man.

The man turned to Naruto with a look of annoyance, before his eyes landed on Carolina. "Good to see you again number 1... Or is it two now?" asked the Man his voice deep yep raspy.

Carolina narrowed her eyes. "Watch your mouth Maine! I'm still a Cadet Lt. I still outrank you by a fair bit," said Carolina.

"You've been gone a while. Things have changed Alison," said the man.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had forgotten that Carolina was a member of the Atlasion Specialist program. Over the last month she had become something of a sister/friend/partner to Naruto. Kinda like Yang and Ruby – who was quickly losing said friend status-, so hearing someone talk to his sister like that was not something he tolerated. Naruto got in the Guy's face.

"I don't think you want to take that tone with her," said Naruto getting in front of Carolina.

"Who's this little man?" asked the man.

Carolina put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She knew that Naruto was touch. Hell against anyone else her money would be on Naruto, but this man wasn't just anyone else. He was Agent Maine or Meta as the others in the Project had come to know him as. He was one of the tougher members of their group even if he was only in the # 4 slot for a week, before he had to go into recovery for a damaged windpipe. He was still a formidable foe, especially with his custom weapon.

"I thought the Team was still on Mission?" asked Carolina

"Team 2 was brought back for the mission at Hand. North, South, Wyoming, and Myself. Team NWSM," said Maine

Carolina's eyes widened when she heard that lineup. Everyone on that team excapt for North was a stone cold killer that didn't know the meaning of the word stop. Hell South was North's polar opposite as his baby sister and she was almost as crazy as Maine. Hell she was responsible for the death of 40 Atlas Soldiers for information on a hidden White Fang base.

"How is York?" asked Carolina.

Maine looked at Carolina. "Miserable without you Carolina," said Maine walking off.

Carolina closed her eyes as she thought about her former lover. Shaking her head she turned to leave with her teammates. They had to watch Team RWBY and JNPR fights before their own.

 **Stadium**

 **2 hours 15 minutes later**

TEAM JSUC cheered on team RWBY as they ran down Team ABRN. The battle ended in team RWBY's victory which was clearly one sided. While Team JNPR took out team BRNZ with Nora sending them flying after a 'team meeting' during the match. The last match before their own was Team SSSN vs Team NDGO which to Jaune was nothing but an annoying fight that team SSSN got lucky in.

Finally it was their turn.

 **Up in the stands**

 **5 minutes before TEAM JUSC match**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had grabbed front row seats to see their friends take on their opponents. Ruby was nearly bouncing around in her seat wanting to see the weapons that were about to get shown.

"Go Naruto!" yelled little Red cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Show them how it's done Naruto!" yelled Weiss hoping that her 'crush' heard this

"Do you think they'll win?" asked Yang.

Blake looked at them and smiled at Solo and his 'brothers'. "I think they'll do just fine," said Blake knowing that they were going to stomp a mud-hole in team JADE.

"You sure have a lot of faith in your boys don't you?" asked Velvet joining her friends.

Weiss and Blake blushed at this, while Ruby and Yang just grinned.

Down in the arena

1 minute before battle begins

Naruto, Solo, Carolina, and Jaune were lined up against their opponents. Jade, Dawn, Alexander, and Dustin

Team JUSC vs Team JADE

Naruto looked at Jade with a smirk. "Nice to see you again Jade," said Naruto crossing his arms.

Jade smiled. "I got to say never thought I'd be fighting you in the tournament. And you get to meet my teammates. Alexander and Dustin," said Jade drawing her staff.

Both young men were pretty tall, easily standing at 6'1 and 6'4 respectively. That was were the semiliaries ended. Alexander had shirt brown hair that was parted to the side, dark blue eyes, wearing bronze armor, dark brown pants, elbow length brown gloves, a red cape, boots, and his weapon of choice was a short sword with a shot gun attachment.

Dustin had long blonde hair, dark green eyes, and wore a suit woven from 'Blaze' dust. The suit had no sleeves, but his hands had black gloves, black armor over the gold/black suit. His weapon of choice besides his dust suit was a juvalin/ sword.

"This is going to be a good fight," said Dustin swinging his sword around.

"So how we going to do this bro?" asked Solo looking at Jaune.

Jaune closed his eyes. "We take then out... SHIELD style," said Jaune.

The field began to randomize before the randomize stopped on Forest and ruined city. The Count down began.

3... 2... 1...

0000000000000000000000000

Killjoy: It's about to go down!

Zaara: and that is only the start of the Second installment.

Yang: That was a Yangtastic start

Ruby: MMMM review please


	2. Chapter 2: SHIELD and MNWS (Moons)

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD: Start of the Fall

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: Solo, Naruto, Jaune. The brothers of the SHIELD have helped Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stop the White Fang in the kingdom of vale. What waits for them in the Fall?

Zaara: Time for the SHIELD to do their thing

Carolina: Wait SHIELD?

Yang: Let's have some fun

Killjoy: Ahh Good to be back

Zaara: Time to get everything ready

Carolina: can we talk about what you just said Zaara.

Killjoy: And it begins again

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

Believe That Scroll, Radio, TV

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: SHIELD and MNWS (Moons)  
**

 **Location: Vytail Arena**

 **1200**

Janue charged at Alexander and clashed blades with his! Alexander gritted his teeth. Jaune was a lot stronger then he looked. Alexander throw his arm out attempting to grab Jaune's shirt, Jaune knocked his hand up before spinning and kicking Alexander in the gut sheathing slayer into saint his quickly turned them into rifle mode and made to shot Alexander, if it wasn't for Jade crafting a shield of energy in front of him.

Jade flipped backwards as Naruto fired off several wind dust rounds at her. Righting herself in a handstand she flipped onto the balls of her feet and flow at Naruto knocking his dust rounds away. Once she was upon Naruto they began exchanging blows. Naruto flipped over a side sweep, before lashing out with a drop-kick. Jade blocked the drop kick, before thrusting her palm at Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, but was still sent flying as he rolled into Carolina's waiting arms.

"You alright?" asked Carolina looking at Naruto.

Naruto jumped to his feet "Yeah. Watch out for her glove Carolina. I didn't notice it before, but it's laced with Wind and Explosive dust," said Naruto.

"That's not a combination I've ever heard of it," said Carolina turning back to her enemy.

"Don't forget about me," said Dustin as he took a breath and breathed out fire.

Carolina jumped in front of Naruto and punched the ground creating a bubble shield around the two of them stopping the attack from roosting them alive.

Solo was having his hands full with the erotic seductress and her grenade whip. Being over 12 feet long with 6 grenade shells attached made her hard to approach. It didn't help that she kept a knife for close range that doubled as a pistol. Solo thought about activating his semblance, but with the way the fight was going he would need time. Jumping backwards. He didn't have time to think as Jaune was thrown into him. Both rolled next to Carolina and Naruto who had dropped the bubble sheila.

"These guys are a hell of a lot tougher then I thought they'd be," admired Jaune holding his shield up fully.

"It's not that their tough. We're just matched up with the wrong partner," said Carolina drawing her energy sword.

"Hey Uzumaki we going to dance or are you going to sit there?" asked Jade smiling.

Naruto smirked before looking at his brothers, before pulling out his black skull face bandanna. Solo and Jaune's eyes widened as they understood. Both Solo and Jaune removed their own face masks.

"Carolina remove your helmet," said Jaune reaching into his pocket.

Carolina looked at her friend and did as he asked before removing her helmet. Jaune handed her a face mask just like theirs. Naruto dawned, before putting his hood up. Solo put the mask on as did Jaune. Carolina looked at the band in her hand and realized what it symbolized.

The brother's of the SHIELD had returned. And they had welcomed her into their ranks.

She put it on and looked at her new brothers.

Naruto walked forward. "Listen to me clearly. NO I'm not talking about the lame asses in front of me, or just the ones in the arena. I'm talking about Everyone around the world!" yelled Naruto as his eyes gained an insane gleam to them.

"For far to long we three have been gone. While we've been here playing school Roman ran rampant, The White Fang was unchecked and The SDC managed to piss off a lot of people," said Jaune.

"But We're here so everyone remember this day. The Day that TEAM JUSC died and The SHEILD returned to the world," said Solo.

"Believe That!" said Carolina making her new found brothers smile at her.

The members of team JUSC had returned to being the SHIELD.

Naruto charged towards Alexander. Alexander caught of guard by the sudden rush didn't have time to block the boot that Naruto put to his head. Once Naruto hit the ground he fired four shots at Jade. Jade blocked them all with her staff only to be Speared by a quarter charged Solo. This was more then enough to take the woman out of the fight. Solo turned to Dustin and unleashed slash of his energy from his blade, ducking under it Dustin wasn't ready for the flying knee to the face cursory of Jaune, Before several slash's hit his chest from the energy blade. Solo rushed in and smashed his blade into Dustin making sure to super charge it, before sending him flying out of the ring.

Dawn was doing her best to NOT get destroyed by the flying Carolina who had activated the jet pack hidden inside of her until Dawn threw out her whip and managed to wrap it around Carolina's leg, before she could pull the whip from the grenades, activating them Naruto rounded on her with a kick to the head. Carolina freed her leg, before She flow behind Dawn and suplexed her onto her head! Dawn was out cold from the damage to her head.

Everyone surrounded Alexander who was looking around trying to figure out how to win this thing for his team. He didn't have much of a chance to do anything as Naruto spun him around and hit him with the Dirty Deeds! Naruto rolled to his feet as Alexander got up. Even though he was staggered and Dizzy he barely had a change to defend himself before He took a charged fist to the face curtsy of Solo! He slowly tired to rise to his feet, only for Jaune to grab his arms before placing his head between him legs before dropping him face first into the ground, bringing all his weight down on his neck! Naruto Jaune and Jaune looked at the downed man.

Solo howled throwing his arms out and his head to the sky. "NARUTO! JAUNE! GET HIM UP!" yelled Solo.

Naruto and Jaune got him up before placing him on Solo's Shoulders. They lifted him as high as they could before slamming him into the ground as Hard as they could and with as much aura as they could. Carolina looked at the board and saw that they no longer had anyone to fight.

" _And with that Team JUSC wins and moves onto the next round,"_ said Doctor Oobleck.

Naruto, Jaune, Solo, and Carolina put their fists together above the fallen man.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" yelled Solo.

The entire stadium went quiet after hearing this.

North clapped as he watched what could only be a slober-knocker along with his teammates. North was a tall man standing at 6'4" and pure muscle," platinum blond hair that was spiked up slightly, light blue eyes, wearing the Atlas specialist uniform. Strapped to his back was a folded sniper rifle, next to his feet was a dark purple and green briefcase.

"Never thought that the SHIELD would reveal themselves like that," said North

A young woman walked up to North. She looked exactly like him, only shorter and with her hair in a shoulder length bob cut, she stood at 5'6" with large C-cup breasts and a nice tight ass to go with her long tone legs. She wore a no sleeve black shirt, black skin tight leggings, two sub-machine guns strapped to her thighs with blades attached to them. In her hand was a briefcase similar to that of North's.

"They ain't so tough. We could take them out easy," said South putting her case next to North's.

North and South maybe Twins, but they were nothing alike. Where North was Friendly, loyal, and normally calm, South was a Hot-head that wouldn't think twice about abandoning her comrades.

"Maybe they got tired of hiding," said Wy walking up.

"It doesn't matter if they got tired or not. We have our mission from General Ironwood. Team MWNS (Moons{1}) is to take out The SHIELD. Our match is in an hour. Lets show them how it's done," said Maine as he sat down as took a wheat stone to his weapon. He called it The Brute Shot (2). A Dust circular grenade launcher with a large blade on the end.

"Let's show them how it's really done," said Maine putting his weapon on his back.

 **Arena**

 **1 hour later**

Naruto and Carolina stood at the railing as team MWNS stood across from their opponents. TEAM VACM (Vacuum) The two sides lined up and instantly it was clear that MWNS was not a team to be messed with. All four came in their armor ready for battle.

"What do you know about them Carolina?" asked Naruto sucking on a juice box.

Carolina took a bite out of her pizza roll before answering. "North and South are a team though and though. Say what you will about them outside of a fight, but once they get down to business little can stop their tag-team skills. Wy was an average soldier and cadet as far as the rest of us knew. His best skill came from dual-weilding those guns of his," said Carolina.

"And Maine?" asked Naruto as the Selection process started for the Areana's.

"He's a tank, pure and simple. He doesn't know pain, he doesn't know fear. I once saw him take a rocket to the face and keep going like it was nothing," said Carolina.

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on Maine and South. He didn't know why, but something in his gut told him to be weary of those two.

The Field began to randomize. A stone field for Team MNWS and a Gyser field for Team STEL. The Buzzer sounded for the match to start. South, Maine, and Wy all jumped forward, while North jumped away drawing his rifle Maine was instenstly on top of S who was a used a axe. Maine used the blade end of the Brute shot to stop the Axe, before Grabbing S before slamming him into the ground, before putting the Brute Shot in S's stomach, before shooting him in the gut. Once shot, he jumped away as the shot he used destroyed the surrounding ground around S. He was already out cold.

South was trading gunshots with the only female of the group T who appreantly liked to use twin guns as well. South was avoiding most bullets while slowly closing the gap. After only a minute or so she threw her weapons into the air, before charging in. T unprepared for the girl to give up her advantage wasn't ready for the Cables that wrapped her arms up, before she was tossed out the ring.

Wy smiled as he moved in and out of E's fast paced moves. He ducked under E, before grabbing him before shooting him multiple times in the stomach, sending him to the ground, down to 15 percent aura. Wy felt the last member of the team behind him, but L was wiped out by a shot to the head from North who was standing on a high rock.

"My word! In what could only be called the Shortest match in Vytail Festival history; team MNWS has won their first match in only a 4 minutes. A Record if I ever saw one!" yelled Professor Port.

"Your right Peter. They broke the previous record held by team STRQ by 3 minutes!" yelled Doctor Oobleck.

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock as his hands gripped the rails. _"These guys are monsters!" thought Naruto after seeing them pile them in the middle of the ring_

Carolina put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. As if knowing what he was thinking.

 **Location: Dorm Common room.**

 **Later that night**

Teams RWBY, JUSC, and JNPR all had a drink in their hands as they toasted to their victories.

"This is so Cool!" yelled Ruby as he jumped onto the couch. "All our teams are moving onto the next round!"

Yang grinned. "You got that right sis. In two days Weiss and I move on to the next round to kick ass," said Yang.

"Your not the only ones Xiao Long. Naruto and I are going to wipe the floor with our opponents," said Solo with a smirk on his face.

"And that leaves Me and Ren to pave our way to victory," said Pyrrha with a smile.

"May the best team move to the finals," said Naruto as they toasted one last time before they broke up to talk among themselves.

This was just the start to the Chaos known as the Vytil Festival Tournament.

 **Location: Red woods just outside Vale Territory**

 **2300**

a small train could be seen heading to Vale via the rail-head. The rail-head stopped when a number of grimm stood in the way. A man walked to the front of the car and looked at the conductor. He was a rather short man who was bald at the top of his head, but had a ponytail, double chin, beady black eyes, wearing a 2000 lien suit.

"Why did you stop the train sir?" asked the man.

"We have a group of Grim on the tracks Mr Haylin. We are going to dispatch a group to deal with them.

"Don't bother. My client expressed his wishes to starch his legs," said Haylin. He is already on his way to deal with the problem.

The conductor looked to the front as a King Kong roared as someone jumped off the train top. The man who stood there was a huge man. Standing at 6'8" and was pure muscle if you looked at him. A box cut at the top of his head. Wearing a black shirt, red and black shorts, ankle fighting boots, and fighting gloves. His weapon of choice was his aura.

The King Kong charged at him, only to be stopped as the man Picked him up and spun him off his shoulders in a full 360 sending him to the ground. Before the King Kong could get up he found a hole punched in his head. (3)

The Conductor was in awe. "I've heard rumors that he was a one man army, but... I never thought that he was like this," said The Conductor

"That is the Beast, That is the Conquer! That is Brock Lesner!" yelled Haylin (4)

00000000000000000

Zaara: And cut.

Yang: Well that was entertaining

Killjoy: Agreed

Carolina: Now if only Zaara could make sure that his Anime Wifu stayed with him

Killjoy: HAHA Zaara you got Dissed

Yang: Major burn

Zaara: Glares at Carolina. Your going to get yours

A/N

1: The name was given to me by a Member of Team THRY on Facebook. Shout out to ya.

2: The Brute Shot from the Halo seiras, which we do not own

3: Before anyone writes in the comments 'That's not the name of the Ape Grimm' I created and called them King Kong, before they were revealed. Meaning that I didn't know about

4: I don't own the images of Paul Hayman or Brock Lesner. That honor belongs to WWE.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad to the

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD: Start of the Fall

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: Solo, Naruto, Jaune. The brothers of the SHIELD have helped Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stop the White Fang in the kingdom of vale. What waits for them in the Fall?

Killjoy: Yo yo yo. It's time to play!

Ruby: Yes! I am eager.

Zaara: Welcome to The Show everyone.

Ruby: Sit back, relax, and grab some popcorn.

Velvet: I hope this turns out great. I'm ready for Vol 4.

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHEILD," thought, flashback_

Believe That Scroll, Radio, TV

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Bad to the...**

 **Location: Arcadia City**

 **Arc Family Estate**

 **0730**

Johnathan Arc smiled as he watched the replay of the fight between Jennifer's team that that other team. He had already forgotten their name if he was being honest with himself. He had been impressed with his daughter's greater skill and even more so the management of her team. She was quite the leader. He knew that making her the heiress to the Arc family was the right choice. And then there was his wayward son- and from what his good friend Christopher saint told him- the leader of the second most wanted group within the Four Kingdoms. The SHIELD. He had watched their match and had been quite shocked at the forces his son commanded. The Lion Faunus was a powerhouse not to be taken lightly, the kid with Whiskers had a deadly wind semblance, and was crazy to boot, and the girl used Armor tech that had been created by his company in conjection with the SDC.

When Johnathan thought back to the Day his son left he saw a weak little boy who didn't get his way. Leaving at the tender age of 13. he wasn't a weak little boy anymore. He was a man. One that Johnathan could say that he was quite proud of.

"It seems that you were wrong about Jaune Father," came a voice behind him.

Turning he looked at his eldest child. Helena Arc. At 25 Helena stood at 5'9", with large C-cup breasts and wide hips, long platinum blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, dark green eyes, bright pink lip stick, wearing a long sleeve white shirt, blue skinny jeans, a breast plate, a iron skirt with the front missing, and high heels. On her back was her weapon. 2 pairs of 'Angel Wings' that hid two swords and folded into a cape.

Johnathan looked at Helena. "Do you think I made a mistake with the Twins?" asked Johnathan.

Helena smiled. "Not at all. As much as I love my younger siblings they need to know that the world is not a beautiful and pure place. It is ugly and filled with Sin," said Helena as her green eyes took a slightly dark tint.

Johnathan looked at her. "Spoken like the Angel of Death you are. What are you doing with Heavenly Sin anyway?" asked Johnathan.

"I have a mission. A group Kongs moved their nest pretty close to the city and they need to be dealt with. My team was assigned to deal with them by The Collective.

"Those fossils are becoming a pain. Giving an Arc to take care of a minor C-class threat. I shouldn't be shocked," said Johnathan.

Helena smiled before she made her way out of the kitchen. "Don't worry Father. Everyone should remember that the Arc's are of a higher skill then most people even if we don't show it often,"

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Ozpin's office**

 **0900**

Ozpin sipped on his coffee as he looked at the headline that was taking the world by storm. Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood looked at the news feed as it came in.

 _ **The Shield reappears at Beacon**_

 _The Vytail Festival, a celebration to bring together all the Kingdoms as well as Humans and Fanus had quite a surprise during a match between Team JADE and Team JUSC. During the middle of the Match Three members of the Team- Naruto Uzumaki (16), Jaune Arc (17), and Solo Pride (18)- revealed themselves to be the vigilantes known simply as the SHIELD._

 _The last time the SHIELD appeared they were last seen fighting with a local gang of criminals who attempted to steal dust and weapons from inside of a Schnee warehouse. And while the vigilante group is recognized as doing good for the community, they are also well known enemies of the SDC and Atlas Military. They are most well known for taking on the Schnee Dust Company Executive board, as well as going directly after the CEO of the Company nearly 2 years ago in his own home_

Ironwood cut the feed as he rubbed his head with his gloved hand. "This is a deserter," said Ironwood, before turning on Ozpin. "You were hiding the SHIELD here the entire time! What were you thinking Ozpin?"

"He was thinking about the best way to win the coming war," said Qrow. "Picking up the team that Dropped most of the criminal underworld as well as the unofficial title 'Hounds of Justice' given to them by the people, Alone each is worth about 200 of your fancy little robots. Together... Well I don't even think the Military alone could handle them,"

Qrow was one of the Strongest huntsmen in the World. If Glynda was Ozpin's War adviser, them Qrow was his man on the front lines. Qrow stood at 6'4" was skinny... no he was lean. he has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. Years of fighting had shown in the way he walks and moves

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "While not the words I would have chosen Qrow is right James. I did scout them for 'That' propose. We know that our enemy is working to and end game, we just don't know what," said Ozpin.

"Ozpin you can't just do as you want. We're suppose to be a team," said James.

Glynda glared at James. "Is that why you ran to the Councils and had them remove Professor Ozpin as head of Security?" spat the blonde buxom witch.

"I already apologized for that Glynda," said James turning to Glynda.

"It doesn't matter who is in charge of security. We are all here for one reason," said Beacon's head Master. "To teach the next generation of Hunters, protect the people, and keep the Darkness at bay,"

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Cafe mid-day**

Weiss and Ruby sat at the cafe drinking on tea- milk for Ruby- and sweets. The doubles round would start tomorrow, so Weiss decided now would be a good time to talk to her friend/partner/team leader. Honestly over the last 9 months (1) Weiss had come to love Ruby like a little sister and respect her as a warrior. However...

"Ruby I know you like Naruto," said the SDC Heiress setting down her coffee cup.

Ruby stopped eating her strawberry cake and looked at Weiss. "What are you talking about Weiss?" asked the little red reaper.

"You like Naruto as more then a friend right?" asked the Ice Queen making Ruby blush as she began to draw little circles. "I allowed you to dance with him at the dance, but Ruby I don't plan on letting him go,"

Ruby looked at Weiss, before smiling. "When it comes to his heart neither will I, but Weiss promise me that no matter what happens, no matter who ends up crying, no matter who he choices, the two of us will stay friends," said Ruby holding out her pinky.

Weiss smiled before locking her pinky with Ruby. "You dolt. I promise," said Weiss

 **Location: Allies of Vale**

 **Late Night.**

Lavender stood in the ally waiting for her contact from the White Fang as well as the Wyatt Family. While the Festival was on going they were suppose to keep a low profile. This order came down from Cinder. While Lavender wasn't one of Cinder's flunkies like her little slave Emerald or that idiot Mercury, she still knew better then to offend the woman.

"Were you waiting long?" came a voice from the Shadows.

Lavender jumped hearing the voice as she drew her Phantom Crusher. Out from the shadows stepped A Wyatt 'main' family member. He was large and easy stood at 6'9" a black muscle shirt stretched over his frame, tan colored pants, black arm wraps, and a black goats mask, considered his face. The only other thing she could tell him about him was that he had a long brown bread and brown hair (2)

Lavender lowered Phantom crusher and glared at the large man "By the Oum! Don't sneak up on me," said Lavender.

"So are we all here?" asked a man falling into a crouch from the roofs.

He was a White Fang member if his clothes were anything to go by, but everything else was so different. He stood at about 6'3" short orange hair a gotee, and amber eyes. His weapon of choice was a pair of tiger claws. Around his waist was an additional item. A red sash wrapped that hung from under his armor with the kanji for Pride on it.

" _Brawn Strowman of the Wyatt Family and Kuro S. Pride of the Pride Clan. The respective enforcers for both families. Monsters if I've ever seen them," thought Lavender._

"So why did you call us here?" asked Kuro crossing his arms

"It was an order. It came down from Cinder," said Lavender looking at .

"What are the orders?" asked Brawn.

"Before Vytail Festival's end we are to eliminate the SHIELD," said Lavender

00000000000000000000000

Zaara: And that's a wrap people. Killjoy put down the damn bottle!

Killjoy: Nope.

Ruby: I want some too.

Velvet: You've gotten him Started Killjoy

Zaara: Remember to review.

A/n

1: Vol 1 takes place in Spring, Vol 2 takes place during summer, and Vol 3 takes place during Autumn. If it wasn't for the 6-8 month time skip Then Vol 4 would take place in Winter.

2: Brawn Strowman, member of the Wyatt family from WWE which we do not own.


End file.
